


and he tastes like dreams

by seryphsystem (Slie)



Category: Bleach, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's all sex and passion and bullshit?, character gets tied up and someone has their wicked way with them, this isn't that., who needs sex furniture when you have core strength amirite, you know those bdsm fics that are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slie/pseuds/seryphsystem
Summary: Beautiful, he says, and like this he hopes that Erich can even believe it.





	and he tastes like dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaluan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaluan/gifts).



> it's still Soft and Fluffy Day™ over on aka's blog right? Right.

"Oh, my love," Kisuke murmurs in his ear, laughing a little when Erich jumps at the sensation. "You are so beautiful. How did the universe ever come up with you?"

A breathless whine is his only answer, but that's only to be expected- gags are difficult to speak through. The other man's back is arched, body trembling from confusion and overstimulation, and he can't help reaching out to trace fingertips over muscles that stand out just a bit too much.

"I do think I need to feed you more," he says. Lets his hand drift down to the join of Erich's legs and hips, enjoying the way his lover tries to buck sideways into it. "I do appreciate the view, but I think I prefer you healthy, hmm?"

Erich bucks again, growing frustrated, and Kisuke relents. Whines turn to moans under his lips as he sucks at the join between shoulder and neck, just short of leaving marks, and he slips his hand down just a little further to finger at the base of Erich's cock and the slick-taut skin of his balls. The rope there isn't so tight he can't slide a finger under it, so he moves forward with two and presses down just hard enough to scrape with his fingernails.

Erich writhes in his arms like he can't decide what sensation to lean into, nearly desperate until Kisuke splays his free hand over his chest to steady him. Then the sensation of hollow breath and fragile bone under his palm intrigues him, so he pulls his other hand back up to cradle Erich's ribs and rub his thumbs over nipples dark and satisfyingly erect with excess blood. That gets him a delicious shudder so he does it again and again, sweet-smug at the undignified noises not quite muffled by the leather in Erich's mouth.

"So beautiful," he says again, and chases the low vibration of a whimper with kisses along Erich's throat. The other man has his head thrown back far enough that Kisuke can feel the gag and blindfold against his own neck, hips pressed desperately down onto Kisuke's thighs and back curved as perfectly as the bow he rarely opts to use.

As fun as it is to torment him, though, that's not the goal tonight. Kisuke rolls his hips until his legs are no longer trapped under Erich's, tucks them over the other man's until he's effectively restrained. Well, restrained more than he already was, blindfold and gag and rope-work notwithstanding.

The fact that this presses Kisuke's dick up against his lover's ass and the plug stuffed into it is simply a very nice bonus. A pleasant one. With benefits. He bends back with a laugh, supporting both their weight with the strength and flexibility learned in the Onmitsukido so long ago.

(He fleetingly wonders what Yoruichi would think of her assassins' training reaping such benefits, then remembers her and Soi-Fon and determinedly decides to think about something else.)

The momentary stunned silence from Erich is lovely, too, as he takes a minute to process their new position and the precariousness with which he's being held up.

Then he very pointedly grinds back with his hips and it takes every inch of Kisuke's control not to fall over.

"Sweetheart," he manages, and if it's a little breathless he can probably be excused. "that was just cruel."

Erich does it again, of course, and this time Kisuke shifts his weight back to his shoulders so he can reach up with his hands and grab the man's hips. Gently, carefully, but firm enough that he can't get any leverage.

"I'm grateful you're thinking of me, love," he says, "but tonight is about you, isn't it?" Erich tries to sit up at that, face flushed under the leather and silk, but falls back with a stutter and a moan when the movement shifts the toy inside him. Kisuke holds him through the spasms and tries very hard not to buck his own hips when Erich clenches around the cocks pressed against and into him, artificial and otherwise.

"You've been doing so well," Kisuke tells him when he settles back down, and presses his palms back against Erich's sides in careful, soothing strokes. "Do you remember your safeword?"

Erich mumbles under the gag and from this angle Kisuke catches him very deliberately wrinkling his nose, somehow giving the impression of questioning Kisuke's competence even in the setting they're in.

Then a spark of reiatsu stings Kisuke's chest, right where Erich's hands are bound, and he yelps. "Mou, I was just making sure!"

He pouts against Erich's neck, trying not to laugh. "Rerugen-san is so mean to me~"

Another irritated mumble, and this time he gives in to laughter.

"You really have been doing well, my love," he says. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

He frees up a hand and reaches to the side, and the wary noise Erich makes at that is  _priceless._  

"Don't worry, don't worry," he says. His fingers finally find the device he prepared earlier, and Kisuke smirks. Braces himself, arches his back just a little more, shifts shoulders and knees just a little closer together. "You'll enjoy it, I promise-"

And then the vibrators inside both of them turn on.

Erich very nearly wails into his gag, stopped only by the last shreds of dignity that he hasn't quite managed to relax, and Kisuke himself can't keep back a groan of his own at both the sensation and the sound. He scrapes blunt nails over the other man's chest, careful to keep it light, and stretches his other arm out.

Erich's dick is pleasingly slick and almost burning hot between his fingers. It's so tempting to grip it tight and jerk him off, overwhelm him and let him fuck Kisuke's fist until he comes, but that's not tonight.

Not tonight.

Tonight is caressing Erich until he loses the last pieces of his incredible self-control, pulling fingertips away whenever he tries to press into Kisuke's hands. Tonight is whispering his adoration into Erich's neck, his shoulders, kissing it into his jawline and nuzzling it into the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Tonight is scraping his cock over the vibrator and sliding it between Erich's legs, laughing through his moans when his lover tries to press back against him.

Tonight is wrapping his reiatsu around Erich with all the love and gentleness he knows and pressing in with his fingers. Tonight is hooking a finger under red rope, following the taste of sweat and the echo of sound- tonight is skin on skin tight pressure finally- tonight is pulling at the knot that can undo everything-

Then tonight is ecstasy, and all he knows is him.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [this dream-like reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791547) by [Akaluan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaluan/pseuds/Akaluan)




End file.
